militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
99th Range Group
27 November 1989 and is part of the organizational honors of the 99th Range Group" |dates=1989-2001 |country= |allegiance= |branch= (Strategic Air Command later Air Combat Command) |type= Evaluation |role= Military simulation, Covert operations |size= |current_commander= |location= |motto=Combat Evaluation |battles= }} The 99th Range Group is an inactive United States Air Force (USAF) unit. It was last stationed at Nellis AFB, Nevada, where it was responsible for the Nevada Test and Training Range (NTTR). 1945 RBS unit After the Colorado Springs Tent Camp gained the 1946 Fifteenth Air Force headquartershttp://www.airforcebase.net/usaf/joeslist.html for bomber operations, including Radar Bomb Scoring (RBS), "Colorado Springs" had the 206th Army Air Force Base Unit (RBS) organized on 6 June 1945 and which initially controlled RBS detachments at Kansas City and Fort Worth Army Airfield. From August to 8 March 1946, as the 63rd AAFBU, the headquarters was at Mitchel Field on Long Island, New York, and after returning to Colorado Springs, was renamed the 263rd AAFBU. The 263rd, after transferring from 15th AF to directly under Strategic Air Command, was redesignated the 3903rd Radar Bomb Scoring Squadron (SAC) effective on 1 August 1948 and by 25 August 1949, the 3903rd RBSS controlled the nearby "Denver Bomb Plot" RBS detachment. 1951 RBS group The 15th AF HQ departed the 1949 Ent Air Force Base for March AFB and the 3903rd went to Carswell AFB and became a group in 1951. The '''1st Radar Bomb Scoring Group' was activated in 1954AFOMO Letter 241j, 9 June 1954, Subject: Constitution and Activation of the 1st Radar Bomb Scoring Group and Certain Other USAF Units. and assumed the 3903d Radar Bomb Scoring Group mission.Bailey, Carl E. Lineage and Honors History of the 99th Range Group, Air Force Historical Research Agency (does not include commanders after 1975) 1961 division On 1 August 1961 the 3908th Strategic Standardization Group that provided command level standardization/evaluation of SAC aircrews merged with the 1st Radar Bomb Scoring Group, with the 1CEVG Radar Bomb Scoring Division acquiring the previous RBS Group's personnel, electronic equipment, and mission. 1CEVG RBS personnel managed Combat Skyspot operations during the Vietnam War. 1989 range group The 1CEVG's RBS Division became the 1st Electronic Combat Range Group in 1989 and the 99th Electronic Combat Range Group in 1992 when USAF required subordinate groups to carry the same number as their parent wings. In 1995 it moved to Nellis and changed its mission to management of the NTTR. In October 1995, the group moved to Nellis AFB, Nevada and was redesignated the 99th Range Group. There it assumed the mission of managing the Nevada Test and Training Range. To perform this mission it was assignged two subordinate squadrons, the 99th Range Squadron and 99th Range Support Squadron. It continued this task until its mission was transferred to its parent, the 99th Air Base Wing. Lineage * Constituted as the 1st Electronic Combat Range Group on 1 July 1989 from the 1CEVG Radar Bomb Scoring Division''' : Redesignated 99th Electronic Combat Range Group on 1 July 1992 : Redesignated 99th Range Group on 1 October 1995 : Inactivated on 7 February 2000 when the 98th Range Wing replaced the 99th Range Group of the 99th Air Base Wing (the 98RANW became the Nevada Test and Training Range in June 2011, and the 98th Southern Range Support Squadron remains.) Assignments * 99th Strategic Weapons Wing (later 99th Tactics and Training Wing, 99th Wing, 99th Air Base Wing), 10 August 1989 - 7 February 2000 Subordinate Units * 99th Range Squadron, 1 October 1995 - 7 February 2000 * 99th Range Support Squadron, 1 October 1995 - 7 February 2000 Flight * 10th SHORAN Beacon Flight, 10 August 1954 - 25 July 1966 Stations * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 1 October 1995 - 7 February 2000 References Field, New York, and placed under the command of the On 5 March 1946, the organization moved back to Colorado Springs and on 8 March of the same year was redesignated the 263rd AAFBU.''}} (html transcription available at http://www.1stcombatevaluationgroup.com/aboutus.html) }} Category:Air Combat Command Category:Groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1954